


Choices

by mygsloona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brat, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Light Bondage, Sassy, Slow Burn, Smut, Sugawara Koushi X Reader, Voice Kink, dedicated to my twitter fam and ravenettesetter™, idk really tbh - Freeform, im trash, lip biting, maybe some suga x oiks???, save me from hell, slow burn in first chapter, somewhat based off of a twitter imagine, suga is a cute, theres probably gonna be an oikawa x reader too, this shit is old af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygsloona/pseuds/mygsloona
Summary: TOBE FLY HIGH





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I dedicate this to the ravenettesetter™ gc because y'all are amazing and you are so wonderful. I love you all.  
> ALSO... thank you to Amber for being an amazing wife and Lauren for being an amazing smol child!  
> \--LOVE,  
> Dadchi

You had been dating Sugawara Koushī for the longest amount of time out of anyone else you ever dated. To be honest you weren't sure if it was his good nature or his sweet smile or his silent strength, but any way you sliced it, you were still smitten. He was so achingly cute in the way that he would lightly touch your wrist when he wanted to hold hands, or when he would bend over and kiss you chastely, a blush as pink as the sakura rising upon his face. You wanted to tell him everything yet say nothing at the same time when he touched his lips to yours lightly.

But just a few seconds ago, you were shocked by his kiss. You weren't even sure what it was and when it happened, this new evolved passion flooding from his lips to yours as he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you roughly towards him.

You knew he was mad; Oikawa Tooru was an ass who couldn't get over himself and over you.

He had been standing around the corner by Ukai's store, as you and Suga-san headed towards the park for an ephemeral moment alone. You never got them much these days and when you both had the opportunity too, you took advantage of each fleeting moment.

"What a SeiJoh traitor, (y/n)... tsk tsk," Oikawa scolded you.

"What a loser, Trashykawa, having to sit here and wait for a quiet pair like Suga and I to show up so you can take out your saltiness," you replied.

"(Y/n), let's not cause a fight," Suga whispered close to your ear. The feeling of his lips brushing your skin gave you the shivers, though you feared Suga felt them because of his close proximity to you.

"Oikawa, I think (y/n) and I need to go out for a little bit. If you wanna hang out or talk to me, then you can call me on there," Suga gestured towards Oikawa's fancy smartphone which was highly more stylish than you and Suga's clunky flip phones.

Oikawa smiled; you were thankful you were dating Sugawara, because no one else could have handled it more perfectly. You used to think you and Suga were so similar, but seeing how easily Oikawa complied with Suga's request, you could tell a definite difference between you and him. Oikawa began to walk off toward an eager-seeming Iwa-chan that waited at the top of the hill, and you were free. 

But of course, not before Oikawa left a parting gift in the form of a full blown kiss on the lips that sent you reeling.  
He laughed as you and Suga both turned bright red with anger and mortification, and to make matters worse, threw over his shoulder cheekily:

"You have some nice lips, [name]-chan!" 

You looked like you had seen better days.  
Sugawara looked strange, determined maybe?? You couldn't read him, which was weird, you could usually read people like your favorite book but it seemed that Suga was gonna be a tough nut to crack. But his hand, rough and calloused from many years of setting, still felt tentative and soft weaved between the fingers of your small hand.

"You're so cute... (y/n)."

He stopped suddenly, and you tilted your head to the side. "Huh? Why are you saying that now?"

"Because you're beautiful. And I wish that no one else would notice that except me."

"You sound like a dollar store romance novel, Suga-san," you replied, laughter scratching and rasping your melodic voice and causing Suga's heart to skip a beat. The way the sunset beamed down on you, reflecting its beautiful colors on your hair and bringing a beautiful shadow against your face was slowly pulling him deeper into the waters of love.

He found himself staring at your lips, possessed by some animalistic nature to lay claim to you and press you tight against his body, never letting you go. But he wasn't that possessive, yet the whole ordeal with Oikawa had bothered him quite a bit. He felt strange, like he needed to prove to himself and to you that he WAS indeed in love with everything that fell under the category of (y/n).

So there you are now, he's kissing you softly and chastely yet roughly and sensually all at the same time. His tongue was brushing the roof of your mouth and you shivered in his strong and warm embrace. You felt the fabric of his light blue scarf rub against your bare neck as he deepened his touch and whispered your name into your mouth. With that you felt a shiver down south. His hands were wandering further down the tweed fabric of your coat, and you honestly had no complaints. Temptingly, his full bottom lip stick out a little bit as he parted for air and you shocked him by grabbing his scarf and dragging his body closer to yours. He let out a ragged breath as your teeth clamped down on his bottom lip softly, letting your tongue wet it lightly before sucking it into your mouth altogether. Suga's hands clasped the sides of your face and tilted your face up as he tried to regain control of the kissing, but failed pitifully. He was enjoying it too much to really care where it was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna die

**Author's Note:**

> I am dead. Is this like 10k words? HOLY COW why do I even exist? Thanks for reading. If y'all want me to write more just comment. Thanks for the support on my first work, Punishment. It's much appreciated.  
> \- EmCat


End file.
